


Talk to the Hand

by bag_of_catZY (catZY)



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drawing, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catZY/pseuds/bag_of_catZY
Summary: Fill for R1: [image of Tony Stark from Iron Man 1 in a tank top with his armored glove up]When cornered by a Hydra agent, Tony knows just what to say...(click to see short comic!)





	Talk to the Hand




End file.
